The Intern Meets the Criminal
by JawnsIntern
Summary: With the slightly awkward introduction to Sherlock, the young intern is still blind to what she has gotten herself into. There are certain people no one would be pleased to run into, but seems like the big bad wolf is chasing her.*I advise you to read "The Intern Meets the Detective" to avoid any confusion* ONE-SHOT


The day at the hospital is busy; at least something I could occupy my mind with. Work would be fine for now, but I knew that after a while, I'll be dreaming of the opportunity to lie down and enjoy a glass of red wine, alone, preferably.

I nodded a quick hello in John's direction as he passed by. Socializing was something we left for our breaks or after work, when we went to grab coffee and nag about any annoying patients we've witnessed. Sherlock was out of the picture, the day I met him was the only time we've ever spoken and I was fine with that. That man got me a headache in a matter of seconds. Yes, John shared some interesting stories about the recent cases or crimes he had to witness, but that's where it ended.

* * *

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited. My eyes landed on my sneakers. These ones where a pale blue colour, I cursed at Sherlock for ruining my white ones, but that's a whole different story. A ding brought me back from the day dreaming world and I stepped inside the elevator. Before letting the door close, a man stopped it and jumped in. He shoots me an apologetic smile and I just brush it off.

"It's ok." I assured him.  
The ride seems long and the silence between us wasn't that comfortable.

"Well, I haven't seen you before." The stranger spoke up.

"I could say the same." I smirked. Mr Handsome replied with a toothy smile, a dashing one, in fact.

I was being flirty again, but it was hard not to. I blamed the fact that I hadn't been dating for a while now, and the guy was quite the looker, I couldn't deny that. He wasn't that tall, but I still had to look up. His deep brown, wide eyes were almost hypnotic. With dark hair slicked back and a good posture he seemed confident. Judging by his attire, he was a doctor.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened once again. The man next to me gestured for me to walk out first. "After you." He said his voice suddenly huskier than before.

I wasn't sure anymore, if he was following me or we just needed to go the same direction, but his company was pleasing, different than the constant strolling around by myself.

"I'm James, by the way."  
I turned to him and introduced myself.  
"That's a pretty name." I turned away, hiding my blushing face by his compliment.

What I didn't expect next was the sudden push against the wall.  
"You know we could. Go somewhere private."  
I panicked not wanting any of this, while I'm at work. Yes, the offer was intriguing, "I don't think so."  
A frown washed over his face, his voice suddenly deeper than before. "You sure?"  
"A hundredth percent." I said before leaving him stand there.  
James's left a good first impression before ruining it complete. With a bit of disappointment, I looked back to the empty hallway.

* * *

I hesitated at the door leading to a waiting room. There we're many ways to get to the point I was heading to, but somehow I had chosen exactly this on. It shouldn't have been such a big deal, but on the other side with their backs to her, were to men having an argument.

I shouldn't have bothered, but they seemed all too familiar. 'Sherlock and James' I whispered to myself. My brow furrowed. James's presence alarmed me. Something wasn't right. The scrubs were gone and so was the charming smile. He didn't seem the way how he had when he introduced himself.

"I want to solve problems... our problem. The Final Problem. It's gonna start very soon, Sherlock...the Fall. But don't worry: falling's just like flying, except there's a more permanent destination." The dark eyed man was coming closer to Sherlock step by step.

I barely heard with what the detective had replied, but it made the man's jaw clench and hands curl into fists.

"If you don't stop prying...I'll burn you. I'll burn the HEART out of you." He almost spat in Sherlock's face. If looks could kill, then I would've been ten feet underground.

After what seemed like forever, the man she now feared, spun around on his heels and made his way towards me. I began to panic, but hid in the closet until he would pass by. He wasn't someone I would ever want to encounter again.

I walked out with trembling hands and turned to see Sherlock still in his place. After deciding, I sprinted his way.

"Sherlock" I yelled for him, his head snapped up.  
He greeted me by my full name. Any other day, I would have smirked from that, but now I couldn't care less.

"Who-who was that man you were talking to?" My voice was trembling.

"No one you should worry about." He passed by not giving me a second glance.  
I still insisted on the answer. And once giving in, he answered irritated.

"Moriarty"

* * *

I tried to block out the images of Sherlock and the guy, Moriarty, for the rest of the time being. I would glance behind my shoulder a few times, but the curse at myself for being silly.

I still didn't understand why this guy had the clever idea of pretending to be a doctor. Maybe it was a piece of one of his schemes and crimes, but why was I dragged into all of it? That will probably stay unanswered.

The further part of the hospital gave me the creeps, and the fact that I was a constant visitor, didn't cheer me up. The hallways were dark and stretched out into the distance, people we're a rare occasion, well, living ones. The morgue of the hospital was also placed here.

As an intern, I was bossed around multiple times a day, but that was something I had to get over with. Any day might be my lucky day to go to a higher level, so for now, I just had to suck it up.  
Today wasn't so different from any other day, but this time, I dreaded the occasional favour the most. With the man, who I found out wasn't who he claimed to be, still might be roaming the halls. My day almost coming to an end, I looked out the window to see the sun already setting down. A nurse had asked me to go to the storage and bring a few disposable syringe packs and other things. I kindly agreed and went on my way.

Whilst rearranging the unnecessary supplies in the storage I stood in, I froze and turned around quickly. Nothing, but I thought I heard a noise. I'm just imagining it, no need to worry. I checked my watch, a few more minutes and I could call it a day. Picking up what I had come for, I head out the door.

"Hi!" he startled me. The items in my hands went flying. The only sound being heard were the syringes hitting the floor and me gasping for air. This couldn't be happening.

He inspected the floor and looked back up. "You dropped something."  
Ignoring his words and stare, I decided to go for it and tried to push past him.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't leave just yet, I quite enjoy your presence." he moved swiftly blocking my view and I bumped into him.

My breathing hitched and I pressed my back closer to the wall away from the man in front of me. His actual presence drained my sanity and thoughts became fuzzy. He scared me now, but it's not something I would've said if I hadn't seen him and Holmes in the hallway. The adrenaline kicked in and somehow, it left me feeling good.

Once he noticed the reaction he was causing, smirked quite pleased with himself.

Seconds turned into minutes, he was being silent and it frightened me even more. I didn't know what was on his mind, what he was thinking about, or what his next move would be.

Step by step his figure moved closer to me. Inhaling through my nose, the smell of a typical hospital was replaced by the scent of his cologne. I couldn't take it anymore, my fingers were eager to cling to his jacket and pull him closer, so I could inhale the spicy scent, but the thought felt so wrong. Pressing the palms of my hands I pushed his chest away from me.

He let out an exaggerating wince as if my action hurt.

"You were fine with me just a few hours ago, hmm, how sad. Now look, we meet again, wouldn't have if you hadn't turned me dooown." His tone changed between sentences finishing off cheery.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I assume you're one of Sherlock Holmes's friends-" Moriarty corrected himself right after, "Well, not friend, an acquaintance. That high functioning sociopath has no friends."

"Sherlock?" I questioned whilst playing dumb. I wasn't the best liar, but in a situation like this, I would try anything.

"Oh, please." Jim gave her a pleading yet annoyed look, "I know you noticed our little, chit chat. Though, I wish I was the only one you were looking at." His low tone became terrifyingly similar to purring. With him pushing away a strand of hair that had fallen upon my face, I didn't dare to pull back. I was interested to know, what the touch of his fingers felt like.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly after the," he waved his hand gesture from himself to me, "rendezvous we had before." His grinned resembled a Cheshire cat, but in this situation, it wasn't as amusing.

"The names Jim Moriarty. You can call me Jim, Jimmy if I'm naughty." He chuckled as if he found himself entertaining. I couldn't put my finger on his behaviour. I could only catch up that much, to the ways his mood or expressions changed in a matter of minutes. He could turn from innocent to seductive, and vice versa.

His eyes had turned coal black, burning with need and gazed over me once in a while. Sighing, his hands rested on both sides of the wall. I was captured in his embrace, with no escape. Flashbacks from this morning went through my head.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here in the first place?" His hoarse voice said quietly. My toes curled to the sound of that voice. Jim raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips. He was excited that he could brag about what he was capable of.

"Oh, please do, tell me." Once finding my voice, I sounded harsh letting him know I wasn't going to give in so easily.

Surprisingly, he was pleased by my sudden attitude. "You see, I'm a busy man, and some unfinished business was awaiting for me here."

"What does it have to do with me?" my brows furrowed. Suddenly, I could step up and speak.

"That takes us to Sherlock. We have history and being the 'king' I have to know everything, even who you are." With his head tilted, he took in my features, "Ah, and you are a special flower." His voice slurred and I shivered. "I would have stopped at the files, but oh my, I was intrigued. I just had to have a glimpse in person, but a glimpse just isn't enough anymore."

Jim's tongue gazed over his teeth slowly, with his eyes locked on me. His actions and the thud of my own pounding heart was all I could concentrate on. I sank my teeth in my bottom lip to stop it from trembling. The metallic taste of blood touched the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, dear me!" he interrupted the silence. "Out of breath, heart rate quickened, dilated pupils. Simple to say its fear you're experiencing, but something tells me otherwise." He finished his statement in a sing-song. After his observations, I tried to pull myself together, not liking the fact he became so amused knowing what this was doing to me. Paying more attention to his words, he continued.

"Now, tell me if I'm wrong," he leaned in, his lips only millimetres away from my ear and his fingers casually playing with the strands of my hair, "you're enjoying this." Jim's hot breath tickling my skin made me sigh. I kicked myself mentally for giving in.

Pulling back, he smirked without waiting for me to interfere. He knew far too well, I wasn't going to. His attention was drawn to my lips, licking his own. Both of his hands crept up my waist, hugging it tightly. And my eyes drifted off shut, if this was bound to happen, why not I just enjoy it. He chuckled and mumbled something before leaning in even closer.

"Suddenly, I'm Mr Sex." He turned back to me letting the last word linger in the air.

A far too familiar song by the Bee Gee's interrupted the moment. With his head bowed down, he took a step back and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. A bit of disappointment washed over me. Criminal or not, as a man he was pleasing.

Jim pulled the phone out of the front pocket of his slacks. Sliding it open, the music stopped. He sounded serious and overly annoyed answering the call.

His eyes closed for longer than a blink while listening to the voice next to his ear. Something stirred in me and I wasn't certain what exactly. My heart wanted to stay and clutch to him once the conversation was over, but my mind had other plans. My legs moved almost by themselves in the direction of the door, but before I could get any further, Jim's strong arm clutched to my shoulder. A not so amused look was shot my way.

"Can't you just-" whoever it was on the other end, had stopped him mid-sentence.

"Don't interrupt me when I talk!" he cracked, his fists clenched almost crushing the phone in one hand. With his other hand still on my shoulder, his thumb pressed into my collarbone. It took him a second or two to go back to normal, whatever normal meant for him.

A grunt escaped his lips and he said goodbye to the other person on the line.

"I would looove to continue this, but a man has to work and can only have so much free time." He lifted two fingers together mimicking his words about the amount of time. I almost couldn't hold in the whimper that was about to escape my lips.

My own body let me down once again. Moriarty's hand now rested on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. His chin rested in the crook of my neck, with lips against my ear. It took me second to realize that I was holding on to his upper arm for support.

"Until we meet again." He whispered before leaving a tender kiss on my neck.

My eyes closed shut to the pleasing touch of his soft lips.  
Even if he had pulled away, the feeling still lingered on my burning flesh.

Jim's figure slowly backed away with a hand in his pockets. Still looking at me, it seemed like he was waiting for my next move. Not receiving one, I thought I saw a bit of disappointment wash over his expression. With pursed lips, his hand let go of my wrist, I didn't even know he was holding.  
Turning away, his shoes clicked and I clutched to the door knob next to me.

"Cheerio!" his voice and the thud of the closing door echoed in the hallway.

That man will be the death of me.


End file.
